


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Riki notices Shulk struggling, and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Riki & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Riki/Oka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

When things were all said and done, Riki could still tell there was something bothering Shulk. Of course, Shulk was quiet, and kept it mostly to himself as he usually did... But Riki knew. Riki was very good at knowing when someone needed something!

Riki could even pinpoint what was happening. Shulk always got the saddest when going home for the night, delaying as much as he could… And, well, it didn’t take Riki long to figure out what was up with that!

Riki was sure there were a lot of bad memories, and it had to be lonely. Shulk lived alone now, but that was no good! Riki had promised him he would have a family to come home to, after all! Promised to be his dadapon!

And so, Riki was quick to build a plan. One he was certain wouldn’t fail, should his littlepon listen and follow when he told them to. Yes, yes! It was just about as perfect as a plan could be, as expected of the Heropon!

And so, it began. He watched as Melia and Fiora enacted their part of the plan, pulling Shulk out for the day. Perfect, Reyn and Sharla were waiting in the wings in case he split from them too soon, and Dundun was working as lookout in case they had to abandon ship early…

Nothing could go wrong now!

“Oka and littlepon, follow Riki!” He waved for them to follow with his hand-wing. “Must move fast, for Shulk!”

“Yay, yay!” One of the littlepon jumped. “Mister Shulk’s house!”

“Shhh, Nene!” Oka shushed her daughter. “Can’t speak too loud! Don’t want Shulk to know Dadapon, Mamapon, and siblingpon are coming to visit!”

“Oh!” Nene covered her mouth. “Sorry Mamapon! Nene will be more quiet like Kino!”

“Good!” Oka nodded and turned to Riki. “Hurry, Riki! Oka want to make dinner for Shulk!”

“Follow Riki!” Riki marched off and he was followed by a humming Oka and squealing littlepon. This was going great!

“There you are, Riki.” Dundun gave him a small wave. “I see you brought the whole family for this.”

“Of course Riki bring whole family! We Shulk’s family, should all be there to cheer him up!” Riki nodded, as sure as could be. “Oka even cook big meal for whole family!”

“I see!” Dundun chuckled, amused. “Feel free to stop by with some leftovers if you have any.”

“Oka never cook too much!” Riki shook his head. “Oka always make sure to cook juuust enough for Riki and littlepon!”

“I see, I see!” He patted Riki’s head. “Well, you should get in there, hm? Set up.”

“Yes, yes!” Riki nodded. “Dundun warn us if Shulk comes back too early!”

“Of course, Riki! It’s what I’m here for.”

And with that, the family shuffled in. Oka was quick to direct a few of the littlepon to the kitchen, using them to help her have the height she needed for cooking. Riki, in the meantime, got the rest to hide.

One good thing about Nopon, Riki noted, was how small they were. It wasn’t hard to hide in the strangest of places. Juuuust right to make sure Shulk didn’t see any of them when he walked in and looked around.

Oh, this surprise was going to be the bestest!

Eventually, Oka and the other littlepon reemerged. The two finished hiding their children, and then hid themselves. From there… they simply had to wait… Though Riki had to say waiting was quite boring!

Shulk was home soon enough, though, the door creaking open. Shulk’s sigh nearly broke Riki’s heart, but it was time to make his littlepon not sad!

Out from behind his hiding space he jumped, the rest of his family following as he shouted out surprise!!!

“Riki!” Shulk’s eyes widened a bit. “Oka, everyone… What are you doing here?”

“Home always better when family waiting for them! Riki have to be good dadapon and wait for Shulk, too!” He smiled up at Shulk. “Oka be good mamapon and cook dinner for family, too!”

“Riki…” It looked like he was about to cry when he dropped to his knees and hugged the Nopon to him. “Thank you, I…”

“It okay to cry, Shulk.” Riki used his arm-wings to return the hug. “Riki know it hard to be here, that why Riki try to make it easier!”

Shulk sobbed as he held his adoptive father in his arms, Oka and the other littlepon moving to join in, making it a big group hug. Just the kind of family hug any Nopon would be lucky to be part of..

A hug Riki knew Shulk deserved more than anyone else.

“It okay, Shulk. Riki is here for his littlepon…” He pat his back, humming a bit. “Riki always make littlepon smile!”

“Thank you, Riki…” He pulled away, though the littlepon were still climbing all over him as he wiped away his tears. “I… I never knew what it was like to have a family when I was younger, but… this is the best family I could ever ask for.”

Riki flapped his arm-wings, taking off the ground for a moment. “Riki only do his best for Shulk! Now let’s eat, before Oka’s yum yums get cold!”

“Yeah.” Shulk picked up Kino, a small smile on his face. “Let’s have a great family dinner!”


End file.
